Kingdom Hearts meets Naruto!
by xpeachxmanglerx
Summary: What would happen if Naruto and friends were thrown into the same bizarre tale as Sora and the gang? This fanfic, that's what! Sorry if Naruto's thoughts are out of character....it's for visual purposes....CHAPTER FOUR'S FINALLY UP!
1. The clearing of surrealism

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto OR Kingdom Hearts... But I DO own an overactive imagination!

Warning: This story contains A LOT of random topics. If you don't like random topics or hate the combination of Kingdom Hearts and Naruto... Then it would be in your best intrest to evacuate.

HOWEVER! If you don't care about random topics and The crossover of Naruto/Kingdom Hearts and are just looking for a laugh, then sit back, relax, and enjoy the story!  
-----  
One fine day in August, Itachi was sitting outside the Akatsuki base in a random lawn chair that has been strategically placed by Sasori so that it would look like it belonged in the middle of the forest.

Sasori said that it was called 'surrealism', but we?re not here to talk about art, so, moving on?

Itachi was pouring over a strange book that Kisame had found while digging around in the dirt near the borders of Konohagakure.

He found that the book was quite interesting. It told about a series of worlds in a distant place called 'Kingdom Hearts'. Itachi had begun reading it, just to see if it would be worth something, but later found that he was intrigued with this world? Ahem? WORLDS.

But, anyway, on this particularly beautiful day, Sasuke had decided to go for a walk outside the village joined by his stalker, Sakura, and her stalker, Naruto. The group had been peacefully walking through the woods when they stumbled upon none other than Itachi in his random lawn chair.

Sasuke immediately put up his guard, "Nii-san?" he asked, confused, "Why are you in a lawn chair in the middle of the forest?"

Itachi sighed a deep breath, and closing his book, looked up at his younger brother, "It's called SURREALISM," he said simply.

"What?" Sasuke questioned, letting his guard down just slightly, "Surrealism?"

"Yes, baby brother, surrealism. If you don?t understand it, look it up. Just go away, I'm TRYING to read!" he opened his book again and began reading. This ticked Sasuke off plenty.

"Augh! You know what? Fine! I'll go!" he began walking back through the hedges from whence he came but then realized that Sakura and Naruto weren't behind him. He turned back to see what was going on.

"What are you reading, Itachi-san?" Sakura asked, peeking over the prodigy's shoulder.

"Nothing important, really: just some random book about another world that Kisame dug up. You wanna see?" he asked.

"Oh. Okay!" Sakura took the book from his hands read a little.

"What does it say, Sakura!" Naruto asked, impatiently.

"Hmmmm?" She flipped through the pages, "There's lots here about darkness. The way it consumes people's hearts, how you can lose sight of the light, how easily it can overpower you? But what does it mean?" she asked herself.

"Wow, Itachi, you sure do read a lot of depressing stuff," Naruto said, scratching his head.

Itachi shrugged, "I really can't help it. Being an evil villain, I'm drawn to dark and depressing things," he replied.

"Oh, I see," Naruto said.

Sasuke ran out of his bush, "What on earth are you guys doing?" he cried, "Don't you realize that you're conversing lightly with an S-rank criminal? Who, just so happens to be my brother who killed my entire clan 4 years ago?"

"Sakura looked up, "Yeah, so?" she asked, "No one's dying, are they?"

Sasuke sat down on the ground, "No. No, they're not," he said in defeat. He fiddled with the grass for a while in silence.

The unlikely scene continued until, the sun began to make its way towards the horizon.

Sakura looked up from Itachi's book, realizing how late in the day it was, "Well, she said, standing up, "We'd better get going. See you around, Itachi," she said, walking over to return his book. She left the small surrealistic clearing, Naruto and Sasuke behind her.  
-------

So, what did you think? Please R + R!


	2. Through the Closet Door

**Okay, so I finally got the second chapter up. And it's decently long. It filled up three and a half pages on word. (is proud of self for speed typing 3 pages of pre-written fanfic) **

**Well, this chapter has more to do with Kingdom Hearts than the first one, so hopefully it'll be a little less random. I'm surprised at how serious I was near the end of it...Usually; I make a jumble out of everything that I think of...Oh well. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the second chapter of "Kingdom Hearts Meets Naruto!" **

**Disclaimer:**** I own NOTHING! Except for Sakura's sister that I completely made up. (points to Sakura's nameless sister) I CREATED YOU IN THE DARK CREVICE OF MY MIND!**

When Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all got back to Konoha, Sakura reminded the boys about the study session that Kakashi had forced them to have together. Since neither of the other two ever liked to study, Sakura took the liberty of inviting the boys over her house.

"Of course I'll come, Sakura!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Whatever," Sasuke chimed.

"Okay then, meet me back at my house when you're ready!" Sakura said. She skipped happily to her house and when she got there, tidied her room. Nobody would have guessed it, but Sakura had the messiest room in the entire village. She was done and making sure that she hadn't forgotten to put anything away when her little sister's voice shouted from the front of the house.

"Saaaaakuurraaaaaa!!!!!!!" she yelled, "Your booooyyyfrieennnd is heeeree!!!"

Sakura's eyes widened in horror. She literally flew down the stairs to the front door to find Sasuke standing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets, "Aaaahhhaaaha!! Hhhello, Sasuke!" she said, forcing herself to smile, "Welcome, welcome. You can just, go on upstairs. My room's the first door on the left," she told him, pulling him inside the house, shutting the door behind him and quickly pushing him towards the staircase.

"Uuhh, Okay…" Sasuke managed to say as Sakura maneuvered him inside the house. He made his way upstairs, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Wow, Sakura! You've got REALLY good taste!" her sister remarked, impressed. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks.

He stood there for a couple seconds while another intensely heavy silence filled the air. He sighed, and shaking his head, continued on his way.

Sakura smiled after him until he was out of sight and she heard a door click shut. She then turned to her sister, her face contorted in fury, "Youuu!" she growled, "Why did you have to do that?!?!?!" she asked.

Her sister shrugged, "I don't know…You're fun to annoy?" she guessed, "It's funny how mentally screwed up you get when I do things like that!"

Sakura scowled, "Pull that one more time and I'LL screw YOU up, you little toad! IN THE PHYSICAL WAY!!" She threatened.

"Fine, fine," her sister replied, walking back into the kitchen where she had been eating a bowl of ramen for dinner.

Sakura groaned angrily as she stomped upstairs to her room. She took a deep breath and wiped the scowl off her face before opening the door. There she found Sasuke sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. He had emptied out his backpack and was flipping through his notes when Sakura walked in. He looked up.

"You ready to get this over with?" he asked.

"Yeah, whatever," Sakura replied. She sat down.

"Okay…" Sasuke picked up his notebook, "where is a ninja's shuriken holster worn, and why?" he read.

"Easy," Sakura answered, "A shuriken holster is worn on the leg in a place where shuriken stars or kunai may be drawn quickly. Usually within short reach of their most dominant hand."

"Alright, good," Sasuke replied, "Now, what is --," he was cut off as the doorbell rang from downstairs.

"I'll get that! Excuse me…" Sakura stood up and made her way back downstairs.

"It's MY ramen!!!" her sister cried.

Sakura ran into the kitchen where she found Naruto trying to take a bowl of ramen out of her sister's hands, "NARUTO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto let go of the bowl, "Oh! Sakura!" he said, "I'm sorry…"

Sakura sighed, "Whatever, just go upstairs. Sasuke's already here," she told his, pointing towards the staircase.

They returned upstairs to Sakura's room and Sasuke.

"Can we just get this over with?" he asked a little agitated.

"Sure, let me just get my book out of the closet," Sakura said. She walked across the room to where her closet door was. Upon opening it, she discovered something…different…

"WHY is there a door in my closet?" she asked, confused. Suddenly, the lights flickered and went out.

"SAKURA!! THE LIGHTS WENT OUT!!" her sister yelled from downstairs.

Sakura wasn't paying attention. She just stood, looking at the door. With the lights out, it was illuminated with an eerie glow that cast light about her room. By this point, Naruto and Sasuke had gotten up and walked over to where she stood to inspect the door.

"This world has been connected…" a voice muttered from behind. The three spun around in surprise.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my room?!" Sakura demanded.

Sasuke swiftly launched a kunai at the figure, but it seemed to sail right through them. It landed in the wall with a soft "chunk". His eyes widened.

"What do you mean 'connected'?" Naruto asked.

"…Tied to the darkness…" it went on.

"D-Darkness?" Sakura asked.

"Soon to be completely eclipsed," it said.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked again.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond this door," it told them.

"Well, how would we? How do you know?" Naruto asked.

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."

"Well, what I don't understand is who you are and what you're here!" Sakura said, "And I'm gonna find out, too!" she added, crossing her arms.

"A meaningless effort," the voice said with a hint of amusement, "One who knows nothing can understand nothing, "he said.

"Wha…." Sakura and the two boys turned to look at the door then back to the person, but they were gone.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked, as the lights flickered back on. He crossed the room and pulled his kunai out of the wall. He inspected it, "Funny," He muttered, "I was sure I got him…"

"What do you mean?" Sakura walked over to Sasuke.

"I never saw him move out of his original place…Yet, I missed…"

"Uhhh, you guys?" Naruto asked, "Maybe you should see this…"

Sasuke and Sakura turned towards Naruto. Sakura walked over to the door, "What is it, Naru--," she stopped talking when the door flew open. A black wind rushed out and filled the room. Sasuke planted his feet firmly in the ground. Naruto and Sakura did the same.

Sakura felt herself becoming numb, "What's…happening...?" she thought. The sight of the door in front of her grew hazy. She felt her legs relax as her feet lifted off the ground, "I'm!" she thought, before feinting.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried, seeing her get blown backwards, He held his arms out to catch her, but she fell through him, "What's --," He felt his feet lift off the ground from the wind's strength as he got blown backwards into Sasuke, pushing the other boy off of his own feet from the impact. The two were thrown by the wind into a dark abyss that had replaced the door and walls of Sakura's room, "Aaauugh!!" he cried in distress before his vision grew hazy and his surroundings faded to black.


	3. Naruto's Dive to the Heart

…… **Yes, I know what you're thinking……That I'm a horrible authoress and should be punished…..**

**All readers: You betcha! (Takes out assorted weapons)**

**Me: Uhm….. It wouldn't help to apologize now, would it?**

**Readers: Nope. You're in to deep to dig yourself out.**

**Me: Well, what if I were to promise to get the next chapter up extra fast?**

**Readers: That may help, but most likely not. (Begin to advance)**

**Me: Crap…. Well, what if I were to offer Sasuke as a sacrifice?**

**Readers: SASUKE, OMGILOVEHIM! (Takes Sasuke and mauls him)**

**Sasuke: Whhhyyyyyy?**

**Me: Thanks for that one, Sasuke! I hope all you people like this! Remember guys, I don't own anything! D**

**Naruto's Dive to the Heart**

Naruto woke with a start. His blue eyes snapping open, he sat up, "Sakura!" he cried, looking around frantically, "Sasuke!" he called their names, but got no reply. He stood up. Looking around, he nearly fell backwards. It seems as if he were surrounded by an endless void. The only place that wasn't completely black was the thing that appeared to be a platform beneath him. His eyes wandering a little farther along the platform, he found it to be a mosaic of some sort. In the center was a woman dressed in a blue and yellow dress. She was surrounded by seven tiny men and appeared to be sleeping.

_So much to do…so little time…._ A strange voice echoed through Naruto's head.

"Wh- who's there?" Naruto asked, looking around.

_Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut._

"Door? You mean like Sakura's door?"

_Now, step forward_, the voice coaxed, _can you do it?_

Naruto obeyed, but he wasn't exactly sure why. It felt as if his feet had decided to move by themselves.

Suddenly, in a flash of bright light, three platforms appeared before him, each bearing a different object: A sword, a shield, and a staff.

_If you give it form…it will give you strength. Choose well._

"Choose well?" Naruto walked up to the platforms, examining them all carefully. After some consideration, he reached out and grasped the hilt of the golden sword. Pulling it towards him, he watched as his reflection look back at him on the blade.

_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction, _the voice said_, is this the power you seek?_

Naruto smiled, "Believe it! I'm gonna be the next Hokage some day! I need strength!"

_Your path is set._

The sword disappeared from Naruto's hands.

_Now, what will you give up in exchange?_

"Give up, eh?" He asked. He began walking around the platforms, observing the remaining weapons. Finally deciding on the shield, "I was never a big fan of shields," He said to no one in particular. He took it in his hands and was looking over the design on the front, when the voice came back.

The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. You give up this power?

"Okay, I guess," Naruto said. And with that, the shield disappeared as well.

You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the guardian…. Is this the form you choose?

"Believe it!" Naruto answered, throwing his fist in the air.

All of a sudden, the platform began to shake beneath his feet. He stood fast and reached for a weapon only to find that they were gone, "Huh?" Naruto asked in shock. The stones that had held the three weapons collapsed into the platform, becoming piles of rubble. The mosaic glass began to chip away piece-by-piece and fall into the dark abyss below him. Naruto ran from the expanding hole, but the glass gave in beneath him. His foot sunk down, dragging the rest of his body with it, "Wha--!" he shouted, looking around in confusion, "Aaaauugh!" He shouted as he fell down into more darkness.

He spiraled downward until another mosaic-like platform came into view, "Woah!" He did a small flip and landed on his feet near the edge of the platform. He looked over this one. This platform was purple and there was a different girl in the center: She had brown hair and wore a beautiful light blue gown.

"Wow…" he said, taking a few steps towards the center. He stopped when the sword suddenly appeared in his hands with a flash.

_You gained the power to fight_, the voice was back again.

"Hmmm," Naruto slashed the sword through the air. Despite it being his first time wielding a sword, he felt that it was easy to handle," Hey, this isn't so hard!" He slashed through a few more times, "YAH!" he cried, swinging it around him.

_All right! You've got it_, the voice praised_, Use this power to protect yourself and others._

"Okay!" He answered when a black liquid-looking hole appeared in front of him. Out of it rose a small bug-like creature. It was composed like a shadow; completely black, save its large yellow eyes that had an eerie glow to them. It slunk over to Naruto's feet, its antenna searching all over the place until it made a dive at him. He quickly dodged it.

_There will be times when you have to fight_, the voice said, _Keep your light burning strong._

"Right," Naruto grinned slyly before leaping at the creature and bringing his sword down over it, slicing it in two. The shadow made a hissing sound before melting into smoke, its wispy remains curling around his blade, "Hah!" Naruto shouted, triumphantly.

_Behind you!_

Naruto whipped around just in time to find another shadow lunge at him. He jumped out of the way, readying his sword. The shadow melted into the floor as several more emerged from dark pools in front if Naruto, "Come on! I can take you guys!" Naruto jumped at them, slicing and hacking with his sword until they all were but curls of black smoke rising up into the black void above.

"YEAH!" Naruto gave a whoop, jumping up into the air. When he returned to the ground, he crashed through the purple mosaic, "Not again!" he yelled, plunging through the void yet again.

Naruto landed on the next platform down. It was a deep shade of pink with blue weaving through it and had the profiles of three women who appeared to be princesses inside hearts. He looked up only to see a door on the side opposite him.

He ran over to it and examined it. It had an uncanny resemblance to Sakura's door. He scanned the front of the door, looking for a handle to pull it open with. He had no luck.

Grabbing an outcropping in the door, he pulled back as hard as he could, finally giving up after the door still refused to budge, "Why won't it open?" He demanded.

He backed up from the door and stared it down. The door remained shut in front of him.

"Stop mocking me!" Naruto yelled at it angrily. His face changed from anger to confusion as a white light traveled down the center of the door, as if it were a laser cutting it in half. Suddenly, the door swung open and Naruto was sucked inside, "Augh!" he shouted as blinding light consumed him.

_Hold on_, the voice said as the light began to dissipate, _the door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself._

It revealed an all-to-familiar training ground where three of the most unusual people were gathered. In fact, one of them had died and another, Naruto hadn't seen for quite a while.

"Hmmmmmm……"Naruto folded his arms and resolved to walk up to the most familiar one. A boy that practically worshiped him, the one and only, Konohamaru

"Hey, Konohamaru," Naruto said, approaching the boy who was practicing his aim with shuriken on a nearby stump.

Konohamaru looked up, "Oh, hey, Boss!" he said happily, "Say, could you tell me something?" he asked.

"Uh, okay, sure," Naruto said, "Shoot."

"What are you afraid of?"

"…" Naruto thought for a second. There were plenty of things he was scared of. Not that he would ever tell him of course, but everyone was afraid of something. Naruto just smiled and bent down, "Don't tell anyone I said this, but….I'm scared of growing old and decrepit. What kind of Hokage is old and whiny?"

Konohamaru nearly burst out laughing, "Getting old?" he asked, "How scary can that be? Pretty lame, Boss!" he said.

"Hey, you were the one who asked in the first place," he snapped, "That just shows that I'm not afraid of anything that someone else would think scary!" he crossed his arms and began to walk away.

"Whatever you say, Boss," Konohamaru replied and returned to his target practice.

Naruto approached the next closest person. It was Inari, a young boy who Naruto had met in the land of waves and certainly made him think. He was sitting on the riverbank, obviously in deep thought.

"Hi, Inari!" Naruto said happily, sitting down next to him, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hi, Naruto," Inari said, "I'm just thinking," he paused, "say. Do you think you could answer me something?"

Naruto frowned slightly. Another question! How long was this going to go on? "Uh, sure," he replied.

"Before you die, would you rather see new places, or broaden your horizons?" he asked.

"What's the difference?" Naruto asked.

"…" Inari paused, "You know, I really have no idea."

"Well, I guess that I'd say to see new places, because I understand what that one means," Naruto replied, "That all?"

Inari rolled his eyes, "Yeah."

Naruto stood up, "See you later then!" he called over his shoulder as he wandered up to the final person, Haku.

"Haku?" Naruto asked out loud, "I thought you were dead."

Haku turned and smiled at him, "Naruto. Fancy meeting you here," he said, "Tell me, Naruto, is there something important to you?"

Naruto sighed, "I thought that I already told you!" he said, "I want to be number one in my village! I want to become the next Hokage!" he said, "Believe it!"

Haku smiled again, "That's a good dream. Don't let go if it," he said.

"Why would I do that?" Naruto asked, turning around and closing his eyes. When he looked back, though, Haku was gone, along with the training ground and everyone else who was there. In its place, Naruto found that he was standing on another platform.

"This place again?" Naruto asked impatiently and examined the new platform. This one was a reddish color and depicted another girl who appeared to be sleeping. She was gently clutching a rose on her chest while a ring of black and green thorns wove around her picture. She almost looked pained. Naruto looked up and around the platform and spotted suddenly a pillar of light shining down. Naruto's face lit up, "A way out of here?" he thought excitedly as he ran through it. When he approached it and looked up, however, there was nothing. Just the random pillar of light that stood before him, "Darn it!" Naruto hissed and stomped his foot.

Suddenly, a few black pools appeared in front of him, "Oh no, more of these things?" he asked, backing up. He put his hand out and thought of the sword that he had used before. In a bright flash it was there in his outstretched hand, "Alright!" Naruto said, "I think I'm getting the hang of this sword business!" He readied himself for the oncoming shadows and sliced through them, reducing them to smoke once again. Before long, they were all gone, "Woo! I did it!" Naruto cheered.

The pillar of light began to shift across the platform and over to the edge. It kept traveling upwards to where another platform stood in the distance. In the path behind it, the light left a staircase of colorful stained glass. When the light finally reached the top, it stood now in the middle of the higher platform.

Naruto turned around and noticed the staircase, "Hey!" he said, "Look at that!" he curiously approached the stairs. He walked up them to the next platform where the light pillar stood. Hopefully he would get out of here soon. This place gave him the creeps.

He reached the top of the staircase and approached the light pillar again. The voice returned again to his head.

_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes_, it echoed.

Naruto turned around to see his own shadow stretched across the platform. It suddenly began to lift off of the ground and take a new form. It resembled one of the small bug creatures, but it was much bigger and stood on two legs with two very long arms. On its stomach was a heart-shaped hole, like it had been cut out of it. It was heartless.

"AHH!" Naruto cried in horror and began to run in the opposite direction, nearly falling off the edge of the platform. He turned back around to see the large creature looming before him.

_But don't be afraid. And don't forget…_

Naruto closed his eyes and prayed for the sword to return, which it did. He opened his eyes and faced the monster, "You'll regret ever crossing me!" He yelled before charging at it.

After Naruto finally defeated the giant shadow, he sat down in exhaustion. That battle took a lot more strength and energy than the little ones did. Underneath him, a large black hole appeared. It was similar to the pools that the creatures rose out of. Naruto looked around and noticed that his line of sight was nearing the ground. He cried out and stood up, but continued to sink into the dark pool. He tried to escape, but struggling only made him sink faster.

_But don't be afraid_, the voice repeated, _you hold the mightiest weapon of them all._

"Noo!" Naruto reached his hand out, just as the pool engulfed him. He was blinded, but the voice still spoke in his head.

_So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door._

That was the last thing Naruto heard before he stopped struggling and blacked out completely, falling into a deep sleep once again.

**Well, hopefully you guys liked that one! Leave me comments with your thoughts! But, please don't flame me!**

**Readers: Flames? Good idea! (set torches on fire)**

**Me: Uhhh….Look over at Sasuke! (points behind the readers where Sasuke is getting up, looking dead)**

**Sasuke: Hunh? (eyes widen) Not again!**

**Readers: Sasukeee! (go to get him again)**


	4. Giant Keys, Kunoichi & A boy named Sky

**Cough…..yeah…..I DIDN'T just not post a chapter for shy of a year... What do you mean?**

**Sasuke: You know that everyone hates you now, right? You'll get flamed to high heaven because you're irresponsible.**

**Me: Not my fault! I have a life!**

**Sasuke: The one that you spend role playing, or the one that you spend playing Final Fantasy?**

**Me: The other one. School, homework, church and stuff like that.**

**Sasuke: Whatever.**

**Me: Right, well, before we get started, there's a couple things that we'd like to say…**

**Sasuke: I love you Rank 96! You're not a fangirl!**

**Me: Well, yeah, that and the disclaimer, of course!**

**Sasuke: xpeachxmanglerx owns nothing related to Kingdom Hearts or Naruto, besides the occasional OC...**

**Giant Keys, Kunoichi, and the boy named Sky**

"Unnnngggg" Naruto twitched slightly in his sleep as he felt a sudden wetness on his cheek. His eyes shot open to reveal a yellow dog, licking his face, "Woah!" He jumped, scurrying into a sitting position against a nearby crate. Once his surroundings came into focus, he sighed, "phew, you scared me there, buddy!" he laughed, patting the dog's head. It barked in response before scampering off through a nearby door and around the corner. Naruto blinked, "Huh?" He got up and ran off in the direction that the dog went, but when he reached the door, the dog was nowhere to be seen, "Too weird…" he muttered before realizing that he didn't recognize his surroundings. He looked out at a large courtyard with a decorative fountain at his end and a large bell/clock tower on the other. Lining the courtyard were small shops, but they didn't appear to be opened, "Well then….I'm definitely not in Konoha. That's for sure…" he thought out loud before spotting a sign near a large oak door above the fountain. Traverse Town: Second District, "Traverse Town? I've never even heard of that place before," As Naruto was finishing that thought, a dark pool appeared before him and out slunk a shadowy figure that possessed similar traits to a bug. Naruto's eyes widened in realization, "That's one of those things from my dream!" he gasped. The creature lunged at him and Naruto quickly evaded. This one was a lot more aggressive than the ones he fought before, though, "You asked for it!" he held out his hand and thought of the sword that he had used in his dream before feeling a weight in his hand. He looked over, expecting to find his blade but instead was holding, "A giant key?"

The key was about the same size and weight as the sword, but looked very awkward to fight with. The handle that he held was a dark blue while the shaft was silver to match the keychain shaped like a mouse that dangled off of the end of the handle. Naruto wouldn't have chosen the weapon himself, but it wasn't exactly a good time to be picky. He instead settled on the key and began to hit and slice at the shadows until they, like the ones in his dream, were reduced to wisps of curled smoke. Only, there was something else that emerged from these creatures when they were killed. The smoke would rise and dissipate, but occasionally, the smoke would curl up to reveal a glowing heart that floated up slower than the smoke, "A heart?" Naruto questioned the bizarre sight.

"Very good!" came a loud, high-pitched voice from behind him.

Naruto spun around and held his key up to defend himself….as if a giant key could protect him, "What? Who are you?" he asked the person, who turned out to be a girl standing on the ledge above the fountain.

"Me?" the girl flipped her short black hair out of her face before grinning slyly, "Why…I'm…" she did a series of impressive flips in the air, landing neatly on one knee in front of him. She straightened up and smiled, brandishing her medium-sized shuriken, "Yuffie! The GREATEST, most SKILLED kunoichi to ever live!" she introduced herself grandly, emphasizing 'greatest' and 'skilled', "And that!" she pointed at Naruto's key, "Is a keyblade!"

Naruto straightened up and looked skeptically at Yuffie's performance, "You don't seem all that special to me, I mean, my jutsu could wipe yours away," he said bluntly. Yuffie scowled.

"You, ungreatful--!" she started, lifting her shuriken, but stopped, controlling herself, "Anyway! That thing that you're holding, it's a keyblade. The heartless were after you because they want your heart, which, has to be pretty darn strong to land one of those," she pointed to the keyblade. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What the heck are you talking about?" he demanded. Yuffie sighed, shaking her head.

"This'll be easier with Leon…"she muttered, sighing sadly and looking up at Naruto, "Sorry, kid, but I have to do this…" she released a smoke bomb at Naruto's feet.

Naruto looked through the smoke, "Wait! Yuffie!" he called for the girl to come back and started to move, but sudden'y felt very heavy, "Yu…ffie…!" he breathed desperately before collapsing on the ground, still firmly grasping the keyblade in his hand. Before he passed out, he asked himself why he couldn't just stay awake for more than 20 minutes at a time.

"Hey, kid, wake up!" Yuffie's voice commanded, "Come on, the gas wasn't THAT powerful!" Naruto opened his eyes to see Yuffie shaking his shoulders and feeling a tight constriction around his torso. He looked down to see that he was tightly tied with rope. Looking back up, he saw Yuffie smile happily, "Finally!"

"Why did you tie me up?" he demanded angrily from Yuffie who had backed up by now and seated herself in a chair nearby, "I didn't do anything, so why did you bring me here?" he continued to ask questions while observing his new surroundings. He appeared to now be in a hotel room with a bed and table along with a few chairs. Yuffie sat next to the bed where another boy was lying, looking unconscious. Behind her, leaning against the wall was a tall man with brown hair and a scar across his face. He was wearing an awfully grim expression, and had a large sword at his side. Naruto heard the boy on the bed him emit a groan and Yuffie bent over him, "You okay?" she asked.

"I guess…" The boy murmured back.

"Those creatures that attacked you guys are after the Keyblade. But it's your hearts that they really want, because you two wield keyblades," Yuffie explained quickly.

"I'm…so glad that you're okay, Kairi," The boy replied in the same drowsy voice.

"Kairi?" Naruto and Yuffie both asked together, "Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja, Yuffie!" Yuffie explained for the second time that day. Naruto and Yuffie looked at each other before Yuffie turned to the man against the wall, "I think you might've overdone it, Squall…" she said regretfully. The boy sat up and the man leaning on the wall straightened up and walked over to Yuffie.

"That's Leon…"he corrected her monotonically.

The boy swung his feet over the edge of the bed and looked around at Naruto who raised an eyebrow and followed where he looked until both of their eyes rested on the keyblades that were propped up against the wall, "The Keyblade…" the boy said.

"Yeah, we had to get them away from you to shake off those creatures…" Yuffie explained as she walked over to untie Naruto, "It turns out, that's how they were tracking you."

Naruto stood up and stretched, "Why'd you tie me up?" he demanded again.

"Go sit down," Yuffie told him and pointed to the bed. Naruto sat down next to the boy and crossed his arms.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them," Leon continued, picking up from where Yuffie had stopped, "But it won't work for long," he paused and took the other keyblade into his hand, "Still, it's hard to believe that you, of all people, were chosen," he sliced through the air with it and the keyblade flashed white before reappearing in the brown-haired boy's hand. Both he and Naruto were taken aback by it, "Well…I suppose beggars can't be choosers," he added and handed Naruto his own keyblade.

"Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?" the boy beside him asked.

"Yeah, what?" Naruto chimed.

Leon and Yuffie sighed before looking at each other, "You two know that there are worlds out there other than your own, right?" Leon asked them. The brown-haired boy nodded, but Naruto's eyes widened.

"What, really?! There's places other than the hidden villages?!" he asked excitedly.

"You didn't know that?" the boy asked him. Naruto shook his head.

"No surprise," Leon said, "It's supposed to be a secret. That's because they were never connected until just recently," Leon explained, "You see, when the heartless started to appear, everything changed.

"Heartless?" Both boys inquired in unison.

"The ones who attacked you, remember?" Yuffie asked. Leon nodded.

"Those without hearts," Leon explained.

"The darkness in people's hearts—that's what attracts them," Yuffie said.

"And there is darkness within every heart," Leon added.

"Freaky…" Naruto commented. The boy nodded. Suddenly, Yuffie turned to face them.

"Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?" she asked.

"Ansem?" Naruto repeated questioningly.

"Yeah, he was studying the heartless and kept track of all of his research in a report that he put together," Yuffie said.

"Well, where is it? Can I see?"

Yuffie shook her head, "Nope! It's pages are scattered all over the place!

"Scattered! What do you mean, scattered?" Naruto asked.

"To many worlds other than this one," Leon said.

"Then what's the point of talking about them?"

"They explain almost every question that you have right now," Leon replied simply, "Including that," he pointed to Sora's keyblade, "The 'key'."

"Oh!" the boy said, "So this is the 'key'!"

"Exactly!" Yuffie said

"The heartless have great fear of the keyblade," Leon continued, "That's why they'll keep coming after you…No matter what."

The brown-haired boy sighed sadly, "I never asked for this…" he muttered, looking at the keyblade in his lap.

"Sounds really irritating to me. Even more than Tsunade-baa-san," Naruto made a face as the superstitious Hokage's cackle swam through his head, causing Naruto to give a little shiver.

Yuffie looked at the two of them, "Well, the keyblade chooses its master…And it chose YOU."

"So tough luck," Leon chimed flatly.

The boy nodded in understanding, "Yeah, I guess so…" he looked up, "But how did all of this happen? I was in my room and…!" his eyes widened in realization and he let out a little gasp, "Wait a minute! What happened to my home?! My island?! Riku…! KAIRI!" He shouted their names in panic, looking back and forth.

Leon closed his eyes and shrugged, "You know what? I really don't know…" Leon replied, a hint of sadness ringing in his normally indifferent tone of voice. The boy sighed at the answer, his sensitivity to the present situation shining through.

Naruto looked at him and smiled, "Hey…" he started. The boy looked up questioningly, "There's no use in being sad now. Riku and Kairi…they were your friends, weren't they?" he asked and Naruto received a nod, "Well, I'm sure that they're just as worried about you right now as you are them. I know that I miss my friends, but I also know that I'll see them again eventually…if I try my hardest, I mean," he said, and then thought about it. Wow…that was actually pretty deep!

The boy smiled softly, "You know what…? You're right. I should look on the bright side! I'll find my friends, I just know it!"

"That's great! You know, we could go together! It'll be faster, and not as lonely as it would be alone!" Naruto replied happily and held out his hand for the boy, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!_(1)_ I'm going to become the greatest ninja ever some day, believe it!" The boy flashed Naruto a wide grin and took his hand, shaking it,

"That's a great idea, Naruto! I'm Sora!" he introduced himself, "And sure! We could help each other along the way!" Naruto let go of Sora's hand and burst out laughing.

"Sora? Your name is 'sky'?" he chuckled. Sora frowned.

"What do you mean? Does it really matter?" he challenged.

Yuffie interrupted with her laughter, "Settle down, settle down!" she laughed and Leon harpooned the cheery mood with more of his cynical words,

"Sooner or later the heartless will find you. You'd better prepare yourself."

"Prepare myself?" Sora asked.

"To fight for your life," Leon replied, "are you ready?"

Sora and Naruto exchanged glances before saying together, "Ready!" A smirk curled onto Leon's lips as he turned to Yuffie,

"Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors," he said, but stopped at Yuffie's fearful expression,

"Leon!" she cried, pointing at a heartless soldier who had just appeared behind him. Leon took up his gunblade and sliced through it. He looked back to Yuffie,

"Yuffie, go!" he commanded urgently. Yuffie darted to the door and opened it just in time to smash what looked like a duck against the wall in a burst of white feathers. A brown haired girl about Yuffie's age poked her head into the room,

"Yuffie…?" she said questioningly. Yuffie grabbed the girl's hand and led her out of the room as Leon prepared to jump out of the window with his sword. Naruto and Sora nodded to each other.

"HAH!" Naruto cried, leaping out of the window after Leon. Sora followed suit and once they were on the ground, their keyblades at the ready, they watched Leon slash through more of the soldier heartless, their armor making clanking sounds as they hit the ground and turned to smoke as the other heartless did, leaving their armor to fade away afterwards. Occasionally, a heart would rise out from the helmet amidst the black smoke. Naruto went to slash a nearby heartless with his keyblade, but Leon stopped him with a shout,

"Don't bother with small fry, find the leader!" he instructed as he knocked off a few more heartless. Once the way was clear, he took off through the doors that Naruto had gone through when he first arrived, "Let's go!" he cried out after him. Sora and Naruto obeyed, following Leon closely and occasionally eliminating a heartless of their own as they charged through the second district and entered the third. Sora and Naruto stayed close to each other, back-to-back as a circle of heartless threatened to close in around them. A bullet of fire passed through the shadows from Leon's gunblade. Just as Sora and Naruto were about to split apart to fight their own battle, a wail was heard from above. The two looked up to see two figures falling from the sky. Naruto quickly registered what was going on, being the ninja that he was, and seamlessly evaded while Sora stood, frozen to the spot as the two people landed on him, revealing themselves to be a white duck and a black dog…thing? They groaned, on top of Sora who was knocked flat and his keyblade slid out of his hand and onto the ground in front of them. The duck and dog gasped together,

"The Key!" they cried in unison.

"Sora! You've gotta get up!" Naruto cried, defeating a heartless as he did so, "there's a whole bunch of heartless around here, and they're coming quick!"

Sora and the other two people stood up. The duck had a very sour expression on his face as he pulled up a staff and the dog frowned in determination as he held up a shield. The dog stood almost two feet taller than the duck on its back legs, making Naruto marvel at it even further.

Sora picked up his keyblade, "Let's do this!" he said and launched at the heartless with Naruto and the other two characters at his side. They continuously sliced through and defeated soldier heartless until they were all gone. Naruto heaved a sigh,

"Whew…That was a lot of heartless…!" he said, "I'm glad that's all that's left," the words had hardly left his mouth when the ground beneath the foursome shook violently. Out of the sky dropped five large pieces of armor: Two feet, a round body, and arms. All were equally empty and made a great crashing noise when they hit the ground. They barely had time to react when a helmet-covered ball of darkness dropped onto the assembled body and after a moment, two purple eyes glowed from inside of the dark helmet as the levitating suit of armor advanced on them. Naruto chuckled sheepishly, "Spoke to soon, didn't I…?" he asked before gripping his keyblade and rushing at the Guard Armor, Sora and the two others close behind.

((Peachey's bad at battle scenes -.-;;))

After the battle, Naruto collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion. Fighting these heartless things was a lot more tiring than he first anticipated. His keyblade disappeared in a flash as he sat down. It looked as if the keyblade only appeared when it was needed. Sora, who stood beside him, panting, looked to the other two who had helped them fight the Guard Armor.

"So, you were looking to me?" Sora asked them, crossing his arms as his keyblade had also disappeared. The two animal people nodded,

"Uh-huh," they said. Leon chimed in, as usual,

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the keyblade," he explained. The dog-thing nodded and looked to Naruto and Sora,

"Well, hey, why don't you come with us, then? We can go to the other worlds together on our vessel!" he offered happily.

Sora's eyes darkened at the suggestion and looked down, "I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi…" he thought out loud.

The duck smiled, "Of course!" he replied, with a wave of his hand. Naruto's face lit up,

"Sasuke and Sakura, too?!" he asked hopefully.

The duck nodded once again, "Sure, why not?" he replied. The dog tapped him on the shoulder,

"Are you sure?" he asked quizzically. He didn't seem very confident in the duck's responses.

"Who knows?" the duck replied in a low voice, "But we need him to come with us if we're gonna find the king!" he reminded the dog who nodded slowly in realization.

Leon looked at Sora who was still looking upset, "Sora, you and Naruto should go with them," he said, "Especially if you want to find your friends. Sora looked up slightly, and heaved a disappointed sigh,

"Yeah, I guess…" he said, still frowning, but the duck wouldn't have that,

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad face, okay?" he told Sora, smiling. The dog nodded happily, a chuckle escaping from his lips,

"Yeah, you gotta look funny! Like us!" he chimed after the duck. Naruto grinned and laughed a little bit,

"Yeah Sora! Chin up, everything'll get better, believe it!" he said to the other boy and gave him a pat on the back.

The duck pushed the dog out of his way, "That's right! This boat runs on happy faces!" he told Sora. Sora looked at him,

"Happy?" he asked and put a hand on his chin in thought before taking it away and smiling broadly. Naruto immediately burst out in a howling laughter. The face was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever seen! The duck and dog laughed as well. Sora frowned, annoyed,

"Whaaat?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's one funny face!" the dog choked out, his laughter beginning to subside. Sora grinned again, but normally this time,

"Okay, why not?" he asked out loud, "I'll go with you guys!" he decided. Naruto smiled,

"Same here! We're a team, believe it!" he said excitedly.

The duck cleared his throat and put his hand…or wing…out in front of him, "Donald Duck!" he said, introducing himself, the dog placed his hand over Donald's,

"Name's Goofy!" he said with a chuckle. Naruto grinned and put out his own hand,

"Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" he grinned confidently. Sora placed his hand on top,

"I'm Sora," he told them simply. Goofy smiled and gave another chuckle. Anyone could tell that this Goofy was a particularly cheerful guy,

"All for one, and one for all!" he cheered. The laughter of Naruto, Sora, and Donald followed.

And for the first time since Naruto had arrived in this strange place called Traverse Town, did he feel the pleasant swelling inside of him that he knew was friendship. Comfort, security, hope, and trust were just a few of the things that Naruto realized were part of having a friendship. And those things were what he felt when he was with the people he loved; Sakura…Her smiling face flashed through his mind in remembrance. Sasuke, too, of course, he thought about. How could he forget either of them? They were a team and he missed them right now more than anything, but he knew that he would see them again, he just knew and felt it. And now, with three other people at his side, he was certain that he would see his friends again. Someday…someday soon.

_(1) Sorry about making Naruto introduce himself in the western fashion. I just thought it was better suited here._

**Me: Well, alright, then! I guess that's the end of chapter four! Whew, that took a while to write! **

**Sasuke: But….I'm not in it…**

**Me: Not yet, you aren't. Grow some patience, would you? **

**Sasuke: Grow…Patience…? Is that even possible?**

**Me: Yes, because I say so! Anyways, I hope all of you liked it, and I really am sorry for being so bad with updating...But fear not, for it is the summer and I hopefulyl have more time! Please, tell me what you thought of it! And any suggestions are welcome, just don't flame me, please! **


End file.
